


Double Bond

by StaciNadia



Series: Sterek Week '17 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood, Bonding ceremony, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Sterek Week 2017, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Derek feels lucky that his mate and his emissary are the same person.





	1. Alpha-Emissary Bond

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of Sterek Week 2017, Alpha and Emissary! I wanted to do a ceremony where Alpha Derek and Emissary Stiles cement their alpha-emissary bond, sort of like a wedding.
> 
> The circumstances of the blood are mentioned in the bottom notes, so skip ahead to them if there might be something upsetting for you.

Bonds were created all the time between two or more creatures who had grown close with each other, but the werewolves had some of the closest bonds of all with their packmates, whether werewolf, human, or some other type of supernatural creature. The closest of all bonds was the mate bond between two werewolves. And the only bond that came close to that level of closeness was the bond between an alpha werewolf and the emissary of their pack, the one who would help them protect their pack.

And today was the day that the Alpha Derek Hale would be bonded to the Emissary Stiles Stilinski.

To say that Derek was nervous would be an understatement. It wasn’t just that he was forming such an intense bond with the person who he’d be closest to next to his mate. It was that he was forming this bond _with_ his mate.

He knew he was extremely lucky to have the young man he was in love with become his emissary. An alpha-emissary bond combined with a mate bond would be so intense, they would be able to sense how the other was feeling or if they were hurt. There were even rumors that telepathic communication could even be possible depending on the powers of the emissary. And Stiles was quite powerful, even more so than Deaton, the emissary of his mother Talia, the head alpha of the Hale pack.

Talia and her husband had not one but two alpha children. The eldest child, Laura, was originally supposed to inherit the Hale territory, but when they’d had a second alpha child, they’d decided to divide the territory. Laura had gone to New York for college and fallen in love with an alpha in one of the territories there, and with the family’s blessing, she had married the alpha and the two had created a territory for themselves and their little pack. Derek had become the one who would inherit the Hale territory. Talia had given him a small portion of the Hale territory and a few betas so he could train as alpha. One of the betas, Scott, was Stiles’ best friend, which was how he had met his mate in the first place.

The two bonds couldn’t be created at the same time because it might result in a power overload that could kill one or both of them. Deaton had said there had to be a waiting period of at least six months between the ceremony where Stiles officially became Derek’s emissary and the mating ceremony where they would be romantically joined for life. 

There was a knock on the door, and Derek went to open it. Talia Hale walked in and gently ruffled her son’s hair. “Are you ready?”

Derek took a deep breath. “I think so.” He gave his mother a tentative smile.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Talia said. “I was nervous when I bonded with Deaton, and now he’s a very close friend. And Stiles is your mate. He’s meant to be bonded with you, in this life and beyond.”

A feeling of relief and love fell over Derek. He loved Stiles and Stiles loved him, they would protect the pack together, and that’s all that really mattered. He nodded and said, “Let’s go, Mom.”

The two of them went into the garden behind the Hale house deep in the preserve. The garden was a large circle with spoke-like paths running through it. In the center was a white gazebo, where Deaton was waiting. Many people had come to see the bonding of alpha and emissary. The whole Hale pack was there, including Laura, her husband, and their New York pack members, as well as alphas and high-ranking pack members from packs the Hales were friendly with. They were milling around all but two of the garden’s paths. 

Talia kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd. Derek stood at the beginning of one of the two empty paths and looked ahead to the gazebo. He could sense another figure coming to stand on the other path.

Derek squared his shoulders and walked down the garden aisle, standing tall and proud. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Stiles walking down the other aisle, a confident smirk on his face and his hands in the pockets of his trademark red hoodie that had earned him the nickname of “Little Red”.

They reached the end of the aisle and Deaton at the same time and looked at each other. Stiles’ smile still radiated confidence, but it also had a softness that was reserved just for Derek. He smelled like flowers and coffee and happiness and a tiny bit of nerves. Derek felt relief in knowing that he wasn’t the only one hit by nerves despite their faith in each other.

Deaton looked at them both, then took a deep breath and intoned to those watching, “The bond between alpha and emissaries have existed for for ages. Both of them work together to protect the pack and each other. The alpha leads, and the emissary guides the alpha. The alpha and the emissary must choose each other and form a bond which benefits the entire pack as well as each other.”

Stiles stepped forward first. “I, Mieczyslaw Stilinski, present myself as a potential emissary for the Hale pack,” he said clearly, then he turned to Derek with a hopeful look on his face.

Derek stepped forward. “I, Alpha Derek Hale of the Hale pack,” he said, his voice calm, but his insides had turned to butterflies, “accept Mieczyslaw Stilinski, who will become the emissary of my branch of the Hale pack.” He was relieved that he had pronounced Stiles’ real name correctly without stumbling. He remembered all the practicing he‘d had to do to be able to say the difficult Polish name correctly, to Stiles‘ laughter.

Now came the bite. The mate bite between werewolves and their mates were done at the juncture between neck and shoulder. The alpha-emissary bite was done along the emissary’s dominant arm. Stiles removed his red hoodie and his plaid overshirt, leaving him with only a light t-shirt covering his torso. He held out his right arm in invitation to Derek.

Derek took the proffered arm. His eyes flashed red as he inspected Stiles’ wrist. His fangs dropped and he bit into Stiles’ wrist, concentrating on the bond that existed between them as pack mates.

While he continued to bite down, he could hear soft chanting from above him as Stiles cast a spell that would complete the alpha-emissary bond between them. He could feel Stiles’ power flowing into him. It was warm and comforting and made him feel powerful. He kept his teeth in Stiles’ skin no matter how much he wanted to howl in pleasure.

The chanting grew in intensity and Derek could feel a breeze swirling around him and Stiles, a reflection of the power swirling inside of him.

Finally the chanting stopped, and he could feel a hand gently prying his face from Stiles‘ wrist. His mouth felt wet and he could still taste the iron of Stiles’ blood. He could see the bloody puncture wounds his fangs left on the emissary’s wrist, but he knew that it would heal to a scar in a few hours.

Then he was facing Stiles again, the young man’s hand still on Derek’s chin. “Alpha,” he said fondly.

Derek’s eyes flashed in acknowledgement. “Emissary,” he replied, removing Stiles’ hand from his chin and tangling his fingers with his own.

With their acknowledgements, he felt the new bond lock into place. He had always felt a bond with Stiles, somewhat stronger than a regular pack bond, closer in intensity to a family bond. But now the bond with Stiles practically sang with magic and protection. He knew that Stiles would do everything he could to keep the Hale pack safe.

As the crowd cheered for them, Derek looked at Stiles and grinned, their hands still entwined. Their bond was already stronger now as official alpha and emissary, and Derek was looking forward to finally being mated with Stiles as well, cementing their love for all to see.


	2. Mating Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of hours late, but this chapter is for the fourth day of Sterek Week 2017, Mates! Last time was the alpha-emissary bond, so now it's time for their mating ceremony!

It was one year later, and Derek and Stiles were finally going to have their wedding/mating ceremony. They were planning on doing it in six months like Deaton had told them, but Stiles latched on the idea of having their mating ceremony on the anniversary of when their alpha-emissary bond was formed. Derek loved seeing Stiles so excited about the potential plan, so he immediately said yes.

Lydia immediately took over the planning of their ceremony. It would be presented as a normal wedding, since friends and coworkers of Stiles and Derek who weren’t supernatural, as well as many of the Sheriff’s deputies who had seen Stiles grow up over the years would all be there. She merely asked the two about favorite colors (“No, Stiles, I don’t care what you say, you are _not_ having an orange and blue Mets themed wedding, and it doesn’t matter how complementary those colors are!”) and then she got straight to work, armed with wedding planning books and bridal magazines. The couple didn’t have to do a thing, except for cake testing. Stiles insisted that was something they _had_ to do.

Finally, the day had arrived. Derek was once again in his bedroom. This time, however, he was wearing a suit, and he wasn’t alone. His mother and sisters were helping him get ready.

“Are you nervous again?” Talia asked him as she pinned the boutonniere to his jacket.

Derek licked his lips. “Yeah,” he admitted, smiling nervously. But this time, there was excitement behind the nerves. By the end of the day today, he and Stiles would be husbands and mates. 

Having Stiles as an emissary was amazing. His spark ability had grown very powerful over the years, and he was very adept at using his magic to both protect the pack and to fight whatever they were up against. He was so proud of Stiles.

“But it’s exciting, too, hmmm?” Laura said, nudging her younger brother with a knowing smirk. She’d always had a knack for recognizing the different emotions by scent. “You’re going to be mated to the one you love!” 

“Married, too,” added Cora, his younger sister and the only Hale sibling to be a beta.

Derek looked at the four of them in the mirror. His mother in a lovely blue dress suitable for one of the mothers of the soon-to-be-married couple, his two sisters looking beautiful in the knee-length dark red bridesmaid dresses that Lydia had picked out, and himself in a black suit with a dark red shirt and tie that matched the girls‘ dresses.

“We’re all gorgeous, aren’t we?” Laura said, turning slightly to see the back on the dress in the mirror.

“Of course we are,” stated Cora, dramatically posing like a model, causing the four of them to start laughing.

Derek loved his family, he really did.

**********

The garden was more beautiful than even decorated in black and red, the wedding colors that had been chosen. Stiles loved Lydia’s choice of colors even more than his own Mets idea. 

“See, I’m known as Little Red, and you’re the Big Bad Wolf, who is black!” he’d said excitedly when he‘d revealed the colors. “It’s so perfect and totally us, don‘t you think?”

Derek had agreed, and now that he’d seen everything in place, it really was a good choice, even without their nicknames being involved. The tablecloths and the chair coverings were black, and the bows, napkins, and other decorations were the same shade of dark red as their clothes.

He strode down the path covered by a matching red aisle runner, his sisters right behind him. He looked out at all of the people who’d come to watch Stiles and him get married and he was really touched at all the people, supernatural or not, who cared about them. There was a judge friend of Stiles’ father’s who’d offered to officiate waiting in the gazebo.

The violinists, who were set up behind the gazebo playing quietly, suddenly started playing the wedding march, and everyone turned to see the other groom come down the aisle.

First came Lydia, looking as beautiful as his sisters in the matching bridesmaid dress. Next was Scott, who was wearing a suit similar to Derek’s with a dark red shirt and black tie. Since Stiles had no siblings like Derek did, he picked the people who were like family to him. And finally, it was Stiles’ own turn to come down the aisle.

He wore the same suit as Derek, complete with the dark red shirt and tie and a matching boutonniere, and he had a goofy grin on his face as he walked towards them. He finally reached Derek’s side and took his hand while shooting him an excited look. Together, they stood before the judge.

**********

Later that night, after their vows and a reception full of dancing, fun, laughter, and tons of food, the newlyweds were in their bed. Stiles was fast asleep, but Derek wanted to stay awake a little longer and watch his husband. He was making little snuffles in his sleep that Derek couldn’t help but find adorable. He loved looking at the moles across his mate’s bare back, and knew that there were plenty more lower on his body that were hidden by the covers.

But best of all was the still-red bite mark at the juncture between Stiles’ neck and shoulder that marked him as Derek’s mate. He was practically bursting with pride.

“Mmmmm, go to sleep, Der…”

Derek was startled by the soft murmur. Stiles‘ head was turned toward him sleepily.

“You can admire your bite tomorrow, babe,” Stiles murmured, then pulled on Derek’s arm.

Derek fell to his pillow, and Stiles leaned up and kissed his neck, right over the matching mating bite he’d got from Stiles.

“Keep that up, Stiles, and sleeping isn’t what we’re going to be doing,” Derek said, his voice becoming husky and his eyes flashing red.

“Hmmm,” Stiles nuzzled his neck, and his own eyes flashed purple, the color of an emissary mate. “I think I like that idea _way_ better than sleeping.”

As Derek flipped Stiles onto his back and started dropping kisses along his own mating bite, he was thankful that he got to have this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The blood is from Derek biting Stiles on the wrist for their bond. The wound is bloody and it's implied that there's blood around Derek's mouth as well.
> 
> As I was writing this, I decided to also write Derek and Stiles' mating ceremony as well, so there will be a second chapter on this on Saturday, I believe, which is Mates theme! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
